


Respite

by ancslove



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: After a night of both success and failure, Coufeyrac and Enjolras unwind in each other's arms.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pwnmercys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwnmercys/gifts).



         Courfeyrac glared at his paper in frustration. His argument wasn’t coming together, because the assignment was monarchical nonsense, and his bed was soft and inviting.  Tempting.  He couldn’t even say why he was trying so hard to complete a task he despised, except that he’d earlier sworn to Combeferre that he would do his best to pass this course. And Courfeyrac honored his promises. Still, the knock at his door, when it came, was a welcome intrusion.

Enjolras entered swiftly, just shy of looking harried, as he discreetly checked behind him for prying eyes.

“Any trouble?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Nothing noteworthy, but best not to take chances.” Enjolras pulled a small roll from the inside of his overcoat, and tossed the package to Courfeyrac. “Hide these somewhere safe, and one of Bahorel’s associates will be by to pick them up.”

 “Of course. Have you finished your history paper yet? I keep trying, but it makes me want to light Versailles on fire.”

Shaking his head, Enjolras hung coat and hat on a hook by the door, and said, “I haven’t begun it. I’ve been busy with securing weapons and ammunition, and assisting with the pamphlets on rising prices and tempers.”

“Combeferre won’t be happy. You made the same promise I did. I was there.”

Enjolras smiled softly. “I remember. Combeferre will have nothing to worry him.  The paper will be sourced, detailed, and submitted by the deadline.  I do not expect him to approve of my conclusion, but he'll have no reason to fault my argument.”  

"I don't understand why you bother to do such work for a failing mark, but I can only respect your tenacity."

        Courfeyrac sprawled across the bed, one hand coming up to tug his cravat loose, and the other stretching out toward Enjolras. “Well, we can fulfill our promises tomorrow. It’s late and your mission was a success, so come to bed?”

Enjolras’ smile widened, turning from gently fond to something deeper.  How Courfeyrac loved those rare, intimate smiles.  “I suppose we’ve earned a bit of a respite.”

Courfeyrac grinned devilishly. “My, my. I never thought I’d hear those words from your lips. I must apologize for my bad influence on you.”

Laughing, Enjolras crossed the room and dropped down on the bed. Courfeyrac’s arms wound round his shoulders, tugging him closer. Gentle fingers combed through his hair, and Enjolras, with a weary sigh, rested his head against Courfeyrac’s shoulder. His small purr of contentment made Courfeyrac smile. Theirs was still a new assignation, and sometimes Courfeyrac still couldn’t quite believe that he’d won such a lover.  In the soft candlelight, Enjolras' hair shone gold while his skin glowed marble, pure and flawless.  Needing to see more of that smooth, perfect skin, Courfeyrac busied himself stripping away Enjolras' cravat and waistcoat.  His shirt followed, discarded to the floor.  Enjolras submitted quietly, content to let Courfeyrac do as he pleased, and Courfeyrac rewarded his patience with a quick kiss to his forehead.  Other kisses soon followed, peppered to Enjolras' cheek, hair, throat, and then finally, lips.  He was gorgeous like this, docile and vulnerable, but eyes still alight with that fire that Courfeyrac so adored.  

Enjolras' mouth opened under his, and Courfeyrac eagerly slipped his tongue inside.  They kissed slowly, gently.  His hands took the opportunity to roam his lover's marble skin, skimming over toned shoulders and down slim flanks, to stop at the buttons of his trousers.  Enjolras needed little coaxing to lift his hips and allow Courfeyrac to shimmy the trousers off.  They joined his shirt on the bedroom floor.  Quick, light fingers played over Enjolras' stomach, making him squirm deliciously and bite back a laugh.  Courfeyrac knew he would never tire of eliciting that laugh.  

"You're rather overdressed, don't you think?" Enjolras asked.  

"Hmm.  I think you're just trying to distract me from my task.  Terribly gauche of you."

"Stop trying to torment me, and please get naked."

Courfeyrac threw back his head and laughed.  "Did you ever think you'd say those words, my dear?"

Enjolras sobered, looking suddenly distant.  "No.  I never dreamed of indulging myself in anything like this.  The people and their needs and liberties come first.  I never believed that I would have the time or even the inclination to harbor any other affection.  But I'm glad I let you convince me otherwise."

Courfeyrac pulled Enjolras into a tight embrace, dropping reassuring kisses along his hairline.  "I know the Cause comes first.  I'll never pull you away from Patria.  But I'm forever grateful that you allow me into your life like this."

"Good.  Now, please get naked."  Enjolras wriggled beneath him deliberately, to drive home his point.

"How can I possibly refuse such a request?"  

It was a delightful event, being naked with an equally naked and resplendent Enjolras.  Courfeyrac took the time to explore and revel in his lover's beauty.  He trailed open-mouthed kisses down Enjolras' throat and chest, stopping in random places to kiss and suck dark marks.  The first time he'd done that, dared to mar Enjolras' perfect skin, sucking a bruise at the base of that graceful collarbone, had felt almost sacrilegious.  But Enjolras -- proud, free, logical Enjolras -- had been surprisingly pleased and protective of the mark.  Now, it had become part challenge to see how often he could make Enjolras writhe in pleasure, and part comfort, knowing that beneath his sober, plain clothing, Enjolras was proud to bear Courfeyrac's brand.  

Courfeyrac nuzzled and kissed his way down Enjolras' abdomen, admiring the way the taut muscles moved beneath pale skin.  Those who thought Enjolras too cold and severe to take to bed, no matter how stunningly beautiful he looked, would never understand what they missed.  The intensity with which Enjolras faced the world simmered into a warm, consuming passion in the bedroom, utterly breathtaking.  

      A low moan deep in Enjolras' chest drew Courfeyrac's attention back to the task at hand.  When Enjolras tried to bring his hands up to clutch at Courfeyrac's shoulders, he quickly caught the fine-boned wrists and pinned his hands to the mattress.

"Not yet, firebrand.  Allow me?"

"Yes," breathed Enjolras, lips already bitten red, hips moving against Courfeyrac's own. He made no move to free himself.

Granted permission, Courfeyrac resumed his exploration, lower this time, nosing against the soft golden curls trailing down to an already hard manhood.  He licked the shaft, drawing more soft moans from his lover.  Smiling to himself, Courfeyrac licked delicately around the head and length, before swallowing Enjolras whole.  Enjolras' strangled scream was a joy to hear.  Keeping Enjolras' hands pinned to the bed, he took his time sucking and swallowing, trying to make the normally stoic Enjolras moan and beg for more.  As Enjolras obliged, practically whimpering in need, Courfeyrac drew out the torment, holding back his lover's climax until Enjolras' hips bucked and his moans grew to full-throated cries.  At last, he came down Courfeyrac's eager throat.  

Courfeyrac finally released Enjolras' hands, and immediately felt long, slender fingers wind through his hair.  He guided Enjolras down from his climax, licking and cleaning him softly.  By the time he was finished, Enjolras' eyes had taken on the soft, intimate look that so rarely graced the world, a secret smile that Courfeyrac guarded fiercely.  He drew Enjolras close, for once content to bask quietly in the glow of Enjolras' affection.  Tomorrow would bring them one step closer to Enjolras' new dawn; tonight, they could give to comfort, love, and respite from their cares.

 


End file.
